


Stress It

by tachichan



Category: track - Fandom
Genre: F/F, can i edit this later idk, descriptions, first draft, i guess this story portrays a mood, scenery setting, winning too, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachichan/pseuds/tachichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>about a girl who wins</p><p>its really short</p><p>hope you enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress It

sticky air seemed to wrap itself around alexandre's shoulders. the air sung with cicadas and gnats, as she swiped her hand across her hot cheeks, in an attempt to gather strands from her loosened ponytail. she continued at the same pace, her steps meeting the rubber track with heavy soles, her arms seemingly heavier with each passing second, one hand wrapped tightly around a silver baton. leading in front of a group of four, her eased demeanor and constant stride gave others an idea heavily contrasting her own. tired, slowing, and exhausted.

stop, her mind screamed. slow down, rest. she quickly shoved those thoughts down to the balls of her feet. she visualized herself, weightless, tireless, flying. bringing her attention back to the baton gripped in her left hand, she puffed air through her mouth, parching her tongue and throat. she focused on the girl, bouncing on her toes at the 400 meter line, and ignored the pain.

drawing closer, she stretched her arm out, far, and lined up with the girl jogging backwards, arm extended toward hers. 

"alexandre," the crowd screamed and hollered, with a final wave of adrenaline rushing to her chest. her legs pounded to a stop, bending over with her hands on her knees, swallowing and heaving desperately. she was offered water, and took it gratefully, watching as the girl sped away, the baton clutched in her right hand. 

"go, maddie," she screamed to her friend, until her voice grated and it became too painful to say any more. sweat dripped from her brow as she continued to bend over, a large grin spreading over her face. this was what winning felt like.


End file.
